Embodiments of the present invention relate to power converters, and more particularly to a universal power adapter which can operate within a range of input voltages.
Power adapters are often used to provide an input power to a device for operating the device. The power adapters often include power converters which convert the power fed from a power source based on a device specific power requirement.
Conventional power adapters are designed to convert power from a specific power source. However, the power available from the power source may change at different geographical locations based on regulatory requirements. In such situations, the conventional power adapters generate undesirable switching losses or audible noise. In one approach, the conventional power adapters may include a manual switch which is used to configure the power adapter to operate with different power sources. However, such an approach requires manual effort and is subject to human error.
Furthermore, different devices having different power requirements may be used with the same power adapter. In such situations, the power adapter may need to deliver different output powers based on the different power requirements of the devices. The power adapter alters a switching frequency of the power adapter to vary the output power based on the different power requirements. However, such variations in the switching frequency lead to undesirable switching losses or audible noise.